The Thin Line Between Love and Hate Blurs
by Serenity Nox
Summary: Five years after the war, Hermione finds her life just about perfect, until a certain blonde enters the picture. They suffer an internal battle between what they feel and what they know is right. What ensues will change their lives forever. DHr
1. The Silver Sickle

**Disclaimer: **None of the main characters (ie, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, etc.) are mine! They are the lovely creation of the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. As is the wonderful world of Hogwarts. I do not take credit for any of her brilliance.

* * *

The Thin Line Between Love and Hate Blurs

Chapter 1: The Silver Sickle

Friday: August 29, 2003.

At one in the morning, the streets of London were still crowded with sightseers, teenagers, and young adults. It would have been a spectacular sight if anyone had actually cared to sit on a bench and observe the passersby. In fact, one could almost say that downtown London at one in the morning resembled an African watering hole where all the animals are clambering to find their rightful areas and yet, still segregate themselves from others. Most of the people on the streets were either 1) piss drunk, 2) sightseeing (although what you can find at one in the morning that you can't find at one in the afternoon is still a mystery) or 3) on their way home or to a gathering. But, all of this was inconsequential to the four women huddled around a table in the middle of the _Silver Sickle_, a popular pub that many of the twenty-somethings found themselves in at the end of a long, hard day of work.

They sat back in their chairs, relaxed with a pint of beer clasped between their hands and looked around the room for a minute before one of them spoke up.

"Oh come on! He was gorgeous!"

The other three women simply laughed and shook their head before taking a sip of their drinks. These four women, residents of an apartment complex seven blocks away, always came to the same pub every Friday night to relax and catch up on the weeks gossip. All of them shared similar personalities, enjoyed the simple things in life, and found comfort in the fact that they had each other. In fact, it was a rare occurrence if something happened to one of them and the other three wouldn't know within the hour. They were all single, and enjoying it—sometimes they were completely unattached or sometimes they were seeing someone occasionally. Only one of them was different, and no matter how close she became with these women, could not reveal her secret just yet…maybe in time, but not yet.

Jennifer Connelley was a nurse down at the London General Hospital and often had stories that either made the other three women shrink back with disgust, or bursting at the seams laughing. On the other end of the spectrum was Shayla Andersen, a lawyer who was known for being a shark in the courtroom. It was Shayla's antics that often had the other three women shaking their heads, albeit often with laughter emanating from their lips. Rose Sniegowski was a waitress at a fancy hotel's restaurant. She often griped about how much she hated her job, but no matter how often her friends urged her to find a new one if it was indeed so horrible, she never did. Things went on at her job that would shock most people if they knew, but all of the instances she spoke of were nothing more than fuel to the story-telling of the week. The last member of their little 'group' was none other than Hermione Granger.

Oh, sounds familiar? Yes, she had decided to live a double life. There was no denying the fact that she was a witch, and a very, very good one at that, but she often felt that if she denied her muggle heritage she would be less of a person. So, during the summer holidays she lived in London, working as a bookkeeper in a quaint bookshop that few people actually frequented. Her friends knew that she taught at some uber private boarding school, and that's what kept her away from them 9 months out of the year. She owned an apartment in Hogsmeade as well, a home away from home as she called it. Whenever she had business to attend to in the Wizarding world, this is where she would reside until whatever business that had brought her there was concluded. So yes, Hermione Granger was both a bookkeeper, and a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a muggle and a witch.

However, at the moment, this has little to do with her current situation. As per usual, Hermione and her friends had all gathered at the _Silver Sickle_ to have their customary beer and story-telling. It was her last one for 9 months and all three of her friends were begging her not to leave them again. Shayla was trying her hardest to hook Hermione up with one of her co-workers to try and bribe her into staying in the area. In fact, it was her little outburst about how 'gorgeous' the man had been that brought such laughter to the table.

"Do you really think she'd give up her perfect teaching job for an overpaid, pompous lawyer?" said Jenn, "I mean, cmon Shayla, this is our Hermione we're talking about!" She laughed jovially and tipped her beer mug toward Hermione, who acknowledged with a tilt of her head.

"Look girls, if we haven't been able to find someone to get her heart racing and knees shaking yet, I don't think we'll be able to. She's dead set and determined to die a spinster," Shayla playfully shoved Hermione, who nearly spilled her beer, resulting in roaring laughter from all four women. Hermione sat amongst them, smiling outwardly but sighing inside; already regretting that she would be months without their company while teaching at Hogwarts. It was the life she had chosen, and as much as she hated parting from them, she wouldn't trade it for the world. Ever since graduation, life had been both complicated and fulfilling, it was all she could ever hope for.

"Oooooh!! My, my, isn't he a handsome one?" Rose's squeal and voice broke through Hermione's thoughts as she wheeled her head around to see who Rose was looking at. It was none other than Harry Potter. Disregarding her friends' slack jaws she jumped up and bounded toward him with a crushing bear hug.

"Harry!! Oh my God, I didn't know you were going to be in this part of town! Why didn't you owl..I mean, let me know?" She finally released him and took a step back, slightly abashed that she had responded so enthusiastically to the appearance of one of her best friends and asked a little quieter, "How's Ginny? Is she with you?"

Harry took the encounter in stride and hugged Hermione just as hard back, unable to suppress his wide smile. It was good to see her again; coordinating times to see each other was hard with his job as an Auror at the Ministry, but he tried to make it possible, she was like family. He followed her lead back toward the table of gawking women, "It was a spur of the moment thing, Hermione. I had the night off and Ginny told me you'd be here so…I thought I'd stop by. She's good by the way, the baby keeps us up at all hours of the night, but she's doing great. Motherhood really suits her."

"Hermione, love, who is this fine specimen of man that you've brought into our midst?" Shayla, the bold and ever forward one of the bunch blurted. Though she was the only one to voice it, Hermione knew that both Jenn and Rose were thinking the same thing; they were all making googly eyes at her best mate and it was quite funny.

"Girls, this is Harry Potter. One of my best mates from school, and he's married."

She could see the air deflate out of all of them as they turned back to their beer and took a sullen sip. Laughing she pulled up another chair and motioned for him to take it. The night was suddenly brighter and she was finally looking forward to going to Hogwarts again, at least there she could have constant contact with Harry, Ginny, and Ron, not to mention Neville who worked with her and Luna who had taken over her father's business at the Quibbler.

Two o'clock in the morning had quickly crept on the group of girls and they reluctantly agreed that it was time go head off to bed. Slightly tearful, they all bade Hermione a warm farewell, instructing her that she had better keep in touch for fear of loss of limb at their next encounter. She watched them all leave, tears in her eyes and sniffed loudly before turning her attention back to Harry. "So, what really brought you out here? I know you, Harry James Potter, and you do not drop by unexpectedly on old friends, what's up?"

Her simple question seemed to weigh on her best mate and she suddenly became very worried. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought that the former Death Eaters who finally went into solid hiding after Lord Voldemort's defeat had found a new lord and were uprising again. Then again, it could be something that just affected her…he was always looking out for her, just like she had looked out for him and Ron all through school. Now, he had her interest. What could bother Harry enough to come seek her out in person, and now just send an owl? She was about to find out.

Harry took a deep breath and looked into her honey brown eyes, "Draco Malfoy's going to be teaching at Hogwarts this year. Potions. Professor Slughorn finally decided he was done with the place and went to retire in Pago Pago or some place or other."

The blow that Draco was going to be at Hogwarts was enough to physically wind her. She couldn't believe that after five blissful, Malfoy free years, she was going to be living and _working_ in the same place as him. He had finally admitted to falling prey to the Dark Lord at 16, but he was let off with a slap on the wrist; his father on the other hand, was still in Azkaban for his association and would remain there for at least another two years. It was rumored that Draco had been taking care of the estates and his frantic mother up until now, but apparently, everything was under control because now he was to become the new potions professor at Hogwarts. He hadn't even bothered continuing to court Pansy Parkinson after school; the last that Harry or Hermione had heard she had married Blaise Zabini, leaving Malfoy and his inheritance alone.

Hermione was at a loss for words, "I…how…I mean…how did you find out?"

"We have to screen all potential applicants now, and Professor McGonagall informed me that Malfoy got the job. He's the most qualified, Hermione, and we all know that despite all that happened, he isn't a bad guy deep down. Wait, did I just say that? Ugh, I think I need more alcohol!"

His outburst helped lighten the mood a little bit, but Hermione still couldn't believe that she was going to have to confront Malfoy after so long. They had never gotten along, which stemmed from his strict upbringing that anybody who wasn't a pureblooded witch or wizard was beneath him, and they had never even tried to patch things after the war. They sat for another half an hour catching up on things before Harry finally glanced at his watch and realized that he needed to get home to Ginny and the baby. They left the _Silver Sickle_ and Harry walked Hermione home before saying goodnight and apparating back home.

Hermione gazed at the spot where Harry had just disappeared for a second before heaving a sigh and walking into her flat's kitchen to make a cup of tea. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning, but she wasn't tired in the least, too many things were roiling around in her head. It was bad enough that she had to leave her friends behind at the end of every summer to teach at Hogwarts, but now she had to deal with Malfoy. Hogwarts had been a sanctuary for her, a place where she could flourish as a witch and teach everything she knew into the new generation of witches and wizards, he would ruin it all. A small thought crept into her brain, maybe he had changed, maybe he wasn't half as bad as he used to be; she should give him a chance. She shook the thought from her head; there was no way she was going to treat Malfoy any different than she treated any of the other teachers. She would respect him, and expect to be respected in return, but she expected nothing else of him or herself.

After drinking down her tea, she went to change into a tank top and shorts to sleep in. The bed looked comfortable and inviting; she gave in and climbed in. Though her thoughts still roiled around in her head with no intention of stopping, she closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Quote: "Pago Pago"---taken from the movie XXX from Eve's character.

Rate, Review, please. It's my first fanfic and I'd be much obliged to any kind of advice, constructive criticism, or "great job"s. Thanks! -Serenity


	2. The Wizard's Club

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters created by the insanely brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling!

Lemons, Lemons, and more Lemons. No lemonaide though..sorry. This chapter contains graphic images and some language.

* * *

The Thin Line Between Love and Hate Blurs

Chapter Two: The Wizard's Club

_Crash! _In one small area of a spotless room were shattered vases, chipped busts, and other broken items. The slight figure who threw these things was standing with tears running down her face and it seemed that such a small person would not be able to stand up to the rigors of hefting things about for much longer. Finally, with an anguished scream she threw one final glass bust at the closed door and fell to her knees, unable to hold herself up and allowed the emotions to take over. The tears fell freely down her perfect face, leaving a slick, salty trail down her cheeks, then plummeting down to her folded hands in her lap. She couldn't believe that he could do this to her. Leave her here like this, alone. After everything she had ever done for him, he was leaving her here to fend for herself for the next 9 months. A small sound had her lifting her head and scanning the darker corners of the room with narrowed eyes. A spark and the glow of a flame lighting the end of a cigarette danced into view.

"Oh Mother, you are melodramatic," Draco's impressive frame came into the light, "You act like me leaving actually wounds you. Get up." His voice was laced with sarcasm but his final two words left no doubt in her mind that he was giving her an order, much like Lucius used to give them before he was finally thrown into Azkaban. "I'm merely trying to keep our name from being sullied further; I'll be home for the summer holidays. Enjoy it while it lasts, because when father returns, you'll have no more freedom. Remember what he wrought before he left, a broken son who loved him less for pushing him so hard and a pale, weeping woman who clung to him as if her life depended on his very existence. Do not think his time in that place has changed him; he'll still be as hard as the day he left. Savor your freedom, for I had none."

Narcissa Malfoy slowly raised herself up from her position, wiping away the tears that stung her eyes and glared at him defiantly. "Your father was an honorable man. He raised you just as he was raised and I see no fault in that. I can't believe that you're going to teach at that school and leave me here, by myself."

"Mother, do shut up. I'm simply an owl away. There is plenty of money in the family coffer and you can do as you've always done, not a damn thing. I'm leaving tomorrow," he took another drag of his cigarette and turned away from her, "don't even bother pretending to be sad, I already know its complete bullshit. Just don't squander my money, or not only will I have your head, but so will father when he returns." Before Narcissa could say another word, he left the room, gently pulling the door shut behind him. She stared at the door with contempt in her eyes, unable to politely express her rage. She finally shook her head and snapped her fingers to call her house elf, Zwink. Without even looking at the creature, she motioned toward the broken and shattered items, "Clean it up. It'd better be spotless when I come down in the morning."

"Yes, Missus Malfoy. Zwink will have everything perfect for the Missus, yes, yes." Zwink immediately began tidying things up without looking back toward her mistress or master.

-----------------------------------------------

Draco moved with precision through the Malfoy Manor back toward his room. He had been fed up with his mother almost immediately upon graduation. The second his father had been sent to Azkaban, Draco saw how insecure and needy his mother really was and it was infuriating. He could not handle a whining, mindless, clingy female. Though Pansy let it out that it was she who had finally broken up with Draco because he was, how did she put it…'insecure with his position in the world', the truth was far from that. In fact, he had finally gotten sick and tired of her wanting to always be around him and beg for affection so he cut her loose. Apparently his former friend Blaise had no qualms about catering to Pansy's every eccentric desire; then again, it could be because she was a fairly good fuck in bed…when she wanted to be. Either way, Draco was glad to be rid of her, though he wondered if Blaise would follow in his mother's footsteps and claim Pansy's entire dowry without suspicion.

Once he reached the sanctuary of his room, he immediately headed for his private bar and poured himself a healthy libation of Firewhiskey. The amber colored liquid went down smoothly, hardly even drawing a face from him. He had drunk too much in the last few years before finally deciding he needed to sober up and stop worrying about others and figure things out for himself, alone, finally, for the first time in his life. It was two months ago when he contacted Headmistress McGonagall and requested the position of Potions professor. Professor Slughorn still held the position, but the second he heard that there was another willing to take it off his hands, he was gone—leaving it open for Draco. Draco more that qualified for the position and was offered it whole-heartedly a few weeks later. Now he only indulged in a drink when things were truly wearing on his nerves, tonight was one of those nights. Another quick drink and Draco knew that he could not stay in this house for much longer without wanting to strangle his own mother; it was time for one last fling before having to become a 'responsible adult' in charge of filling children's minds with knowledge. He grabbed his cloak, a small bag of coins, and his wand before disapparating to the _Wizard's Club_.

The girls at the club knew who he was the second he walked in the door. He was a regular there, but even the new girls knew who he was because of the talk around work and his strikingly good looks. Everyone wanted to be his for the night. His favorites, Alora and Jade, were both on stage tonight, so wouldn't be able to call dibs until after their performances, which left everyone else scrambling to be the one to catch his eye. The owner of the _Wizard's Club_, a stout little black witch named Marka, greeted Draco most warmly and showed him to his usual booth before clapping her hands and telling all the gawking women to turn back and get to work. Draco waved over the hostess and asked for a bottle of Firewhiskey and to send any willing women his way so that he could peruse his selection for the night. Although she found the selling of flesh, whether in exotic dance or prostitution, disgusting, working as a hostess at one such place gave her enough money to support her family so she turned a blind eye to the activities that occurred.

About a dozen or so girls tried to 'casually' make their way over, but it become almost like an audition before the gorgeous blonde man. They each lined up, praying that they would be the one chosen tonight. Meanwhile backstage, Alora and Jade were fuming about their unfortunate turn to be on stage tonight. They both knew that Draco preferred them over any other female in the club, mostly because they were both willing to go with him at the same time. Jade was peeking out through the curtain that led to the main floor and gazed with puppy eyes toward him. "Alora, it's too much. Do they really think he'll choose any of them once we step out?"

"I don't know Jade. If he does, oh well. You and I both know that he'll be back."

"But still. I mean—"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for a client."

"Never! How dare you. You bitch!"

"Shut up, Jade. It doesn't matter. Mr. Malfoy doesn't see us as anything other than a damn good fuck and I've no problem with that. Being with him once sets me up for a month."

"So why aren't you out there fighting for him?"

"Because I'm set for a few more weeks. I told you, he'll be back. Now get dressed, you're up next."

She quickly changed into her outfit and strutted on stage, catching Draco's eye in no time, but also noticing how quickly his attention shifted from her to the other girls prancing around in front of him. It distracted her, but she still made a good sum of money from the other patrons willing to throw coins at her for a longer grind on the pole, a slower pull of the top, and soon she knew she would make bank tonight and quit worrying about her favorite client.

Now, the thing about Draco and this place was that they employed only full-bloods and half-bloods (half-bloods were placed under strict background checks that ensured that the last five generations of witches or wizards on one side of the family was pure, no mudblood parentage allowed). No 'unnatural' beings like veela or disgusting mudbloods were allowed employment at the _Wizard's Club_. Though he would usually cringe at touching anything not completely pure, at a place like this, it didn't matter. It was simply a physical release. He got what he wanted, and she (or they) got what they wanted out of the deal…a transaction of goods if you will.

Finally, a captivating, supple looking girl shyly made her way over toward Draco. Though the rest of the women had been extremely beautiful and/or sultry, she had an innocent air about her that made her stick out like a sore thumb. He motioned for her to join him and patted the seat next to him. His silver eyes roamed up and down her body, carefully sizing her up and finding that he was impressed. Her long jet-black hair hung in waves down her back and her piercing green eyes shone out like emeralds against her tanned skin. She had just the right amount of curvature and he could already see himself pressing down on her and watching how their bodies melded. He toyed with his glass and looked her straight in the eye with a small smirk, "You're new here, aren't you?" She quickly looked at her hands and nodded, almost afraid to look him in the eye. "But you know who I am don't you?"

"The girls talk," she whispered softly, making him almost have to bend forward to hear her, "you're Draco Malfoy."

"Yes, I am." He reached forward with his right hand and grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger and forced her to look at him, "and I have a business proposition for you." At his words, all the other girls within earshot simply slunk away, pissed off that the new girl would get to sample his affections. "First off, what's your name?"

"They call me Raquel."

"You're Spanish?"

"Mm, yes, and Italian." She nodded; almost surprised that he was able to place the origin of her name. Then again, her looks were almost a dead giveaway as well.

"No more pretenses, I'm sure you know what I'm looking for and I'm willing to see if you have it. Are you willing?"

She looked at him closer, seeing the lust there—and most evident—but she also saw honesty. He would not jip her of hard earned cash or a good time. Most of the time, there would be hesitation on her part; she was reluctant to ever do more than dance, but for some reason, this Draco Malfoy made her defenses drop. There was no doubt in Draco's mind that Raquel would accept his offer. She was new, he might as well show her a good time before she was thrown to the wolves. Her green eyes softened and it was hook-line-and-sinker, she nodded her head just barely and he tilted his head toward the curtain that separated the customers from the back. "Go change," he said, "it doesn't matter into what, but get your things, you won't be returning here tonight." Raquel didn't hesitate and emerged from the back less than ten minutes later sporting simple black slacks and a slinky silver top. Draco stood from his seat and noticed the death stares all the women shot at Raquel. He held the Firewhiskey bottle in his right hand and wrapped the same hand around her waist, nodding to Marka on the way out. Two steps out of the club he leaned close to her ear and whispered "Hold tight, we're apparating."

When she reopened her eyes, she was standing in the middle of the largest and most beautiful room she had ever been in. Draco let go of her waist and placed the bottle next to his private bar before lighting another cigarette and turning toward her dazed look. She dropped her small bag to the floor and moved to sit on the bed. He watched her, loving the way the material draped over her curves and how her hips swayed to and fro. He walked to stand in front of her and toyed with a lock of ebony hair that fell along her breast. "I'm sure you know what is expected, but I don't want to be presumptuous. What exactly were you hoping for when you walked out of that club with me?"

"I was hoping to both have a good time, and please you Mister Malfoy." Her green eyes sparkled in the dim light as she reached out to grasp his cigarette and take a drag before replacing it in his slim fingers. "Shall we get started?" Under his surprised gaze she reached for his belt buckle and deftly removed it. By the time he finished his cigarette and butted it on an ashtray on the nightstand she had unbuttoned and removed his shirt while running her cool fingertips along his chest and abdomen. She rose from the bed to run soft kisses down his neck and drop his pants to the floor. He stepped out of them and without breaking contact, she moved him to sit on the bed.

Her lips roamed from his neck, chest, abdomen, and finally reached his core. He reached down and grasped her hair. She didn't even mind, at least he was just threading his fingers through her hair and not pressing her face harder onto himself. Her tongue and mouth glided so expertly along his shaft that had he any less control, he would have lost himself in mere minutes. As it so happened, he pulled her back up and kissed her on the mouth before releasing her of her clothes. Her glorious body was better unhindered than he could have imagined, even with the scantily clad outfit he had met her in. A small smirk crossed his lips and she blushed, feeling almost innocent again under his piercing gaze. He pulled her onto the bed and lay down amongst the plush pillows and silky bedcovers. She straddled his hips and lowered herself onto him without any kind of direction and Draco loved it. He grasped her hips and guided her to a rhythm that he knew would get them both off. She took to his guidance with relish and soon felt her body beginning to shake with orgasm. When the sensations took over her very senses she collapsed on his chest breathing heavily, but he wasn't done with her. She felt his chest shake with laughter and a light chuckle sounded near her ear.

"Raquel, did you not notice that I'm far from finished with you yet?" She sat up and stared at him, open mouthed before noticing that he was in fact still rock hard within her. With hardly any effort he flipped her over and lay over her waiting body. He pressed his lips to her, searing her from without as his hot mouth wound its way down to her breasts, plying with her erect nipples before again kissing her, this time harder than before. He looked into her eyes before driving himself into her relentlessly. He saw the small fear that flickered in the depths of green when he started to take her harder than before, but he also saw pleasure blooming and was glad that he had found her. She ran her nails along his back, leaving long red claw marks that would sting later, and wracked her hips into his, driving him deeper. Her moans encouraged him on until he finally felt release. A small groan escaped his lips as he spent himself in her and rolled off.

They both lay relaxed and quiet in each other's company until Draco rolled to reach for his cigarettes. He lit them both a cigarette and handed one to her, allowing her to lay her head on his chest as they both finished smoking. Sleep took them both before long and the aftermath of good sex made their sleep deep and dreamless.

Before the sun broke the horizon, Draco was up, showered, and dressed. It was time to go to Hogwarts. No more shenanigans, he was responsible for the welfare of the future generations and could not afford to dabble in such a vivacious lifestyle. He gazed at the sleeping form of Raquel and wondered if any other man had been able to touch her like he had. Sure, she was paid for it, but that didn't cover up the fact that she wasn't faking anything about last night. His silver eyes danced across her form beneath the silky sheets before he laid a soft kiss on her brow. With a wave of his wand a small pouch of gold Galleons and a note appeared on the nightstand. He looked around his room one last time, feeling no remorse despite the fact that it would be nearly a year before he would find himself back here. Draco shook his head gently and disapparated to Hogsmeade where his belongings had already been sent, ready to take on whatever Hogwarts threw at him, not knowing that even with his best preparation there were things that could set him off kilter.

Several hours later, Raquel woke up and found the room empty. At first she was a bit upset, but then remembered…it was purely pleasure, and business rolled in one. She smiled with the memory of the night before, now she knew exactly what the women at the club were talking about…it was enough to make her want more. Raquel glanced up and saw a small sack and note on the nightstand. She reached for the note first and read it quickly before opening the sack and gasping.

_Raquel,_

_For such an innocent girl, you were amazing. Stick with Alora and Jade, they'll never steer you wrong. Maybe we'll see each other again, until then, Adieu._

_-Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. We never agreed on a set amount for your services, I believe that there is sufficient amount within the money bag. Stay beautiful._

The bag was full to the brim with gold Galleons. She hadn't expected anywhere near this amount for one night. Since she lived modestly enough, it was enough to hold her up for at least two months. She could see it in his eyes that it was highly unlikely he would frequent the _Wizard's Club_ again, but she was ok with that. He broke her into the lifestyle and for once, she had no regrets. Dressing back into her clothes from the night before, she tucked the note and money bag into her purse before apparating back to the club. She blinked in the blinding sunlight before stepping back into the shadows.

* * *

I know, I know..you're all wondering when the hell Draco and Hermione are going to run into each other right? Soon enough! I promise! I just wanted to introduce each character first..did you like it? Oh, and even though this chapter was finished extremely soon after chapter one, don't expect them all to be the same way. I'll try and be regular with each chapter..stick with me, please. 

Rate//Review!!


	3. Homecoming

**Disclaimer:** All of the characters mentioned in this fanfic are the creation of the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. I've no claim to Draco, Herminoe, Ron, Harry, Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, or any other person, place, or things associated with the Harry Potter saga.

* * *

The Thin Line Between Love and Hate Blurs

Chapter 3: Homecoming

Soft light played on her angelic features coaxing her to awake and greet the new day but the only response she gave was a small groan and to turn her face deeper into her pillow. Hermione might have a cheerful disposition under normal circumstances, but in the morning she was anything but. It was made worse by the fact that she could fully remember the revelation her best mate had thrust upon her during the wee hours of the morning; Draco Malfoy would be her co-worker. It was enough to make her want to resign her position right then and there. She could remember all the taunts, the insults, the physical harm that she endured at his or his cronies' hands and wanted to hurt them for putting her through so much. Yet, at the same time she knew that she would never have become the witch she is today if not for them; she could almost thank Malfoy for what he did to her, almost. Finally, when the light seeping through her window was too much to stave off she whipped the blanket off her and trudged to the washroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, a dripping Hermione was standing in her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her slim body and her phone receiver held at arms length from her body; she could still hear each and every word emanating from its earpiece.

"…AND I HEARD THAT THAT SLIMY GIT IS GOING TO BE WORKING WITH YOU! HERMIONE, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!"

"Yes, Ronald Weasley, I am. However, as to keep myself from going absolutely and completely _deaf_ I have refrained from keeping the phone too close to my ears." Hermione rolled her eyes slightly and placed the receiver on the nightstand before toweling herself off; she could still hear Ron loud and clear.

"I SWEAR, IF THAT BLOODY ARSEHOLE SAYS ONE THING TO YOU, ONE THING, I'LL HAVE HIS SMARMY BLONDE HEAD ON A PLATTER. HE'S HAD IT COMING TO HIM, HE HAS! WHAT I WOULD GIVE TO BE AT HOGWARTS RIGHT NOW..."

"If you were at Hogwarts, you wouldn't be playing for the Chudley Cannons but stuck in Azkaban for slicing and dicing the deluded blonde ferret into itty bitty pieces. Please, Ron, I've taken care of myself thus far, I can do it for another year, even if Malfoy is now a variable." She had dried her body off and had wrapped her brown hair into the towel, turban style, before moisturizing, all the while grinning and rolling her eyes at Ron's antics.

"ALL RIGHT, BUT REMEMBER, IF HE SAYS OR DOES ANYTHING TELL ME. OR BETTER YET, TELL HARRY, I'LL HELP HIM COME UP WITH A PLAUSIBLE STORY ABOUT WHY MALFOY'S TOP HALF ENDED UP IN TIMBUKTU AND HIS BOTTOM HALF IN SIBERIA!"

"Ronald, dear, you'd better get going." She glanced at the time and realized that it was nearing ten in the morning already, "and I'd better finish packing for Hogwarts. Owl me!"

"OY, 'MIONE. WHEN'RE WE GONNA GO ON THAT DATE?"

"I don't know Ron, how about during the first Hogsmeade trip? I think its October eleventh."

"RIGHT, OCTOBER ELEVENTH. SEE YOU THEN. REMEMBER, THAT SLIMY GIT..."

"Says one thing to me and I'll let you or Harry know. I got it Ron, now GO! Have fun!" She laughed gently as they finally hung up the phones. "I swear he's more like his father than he thinks."

Hermione bent at the waist and toweled her hair off until it was at least semi dry before putting some styling cream into it so that it hung in soft ringlets over her back. She turned towards her wardrobe and after a few minutes contemplation, picked out a comfortable pair of black slacks and a white button up shirt to wear for the day. She donned the outfit and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror, smiling at how much she had already grown up in the few years since Hogwarts. It wasn't like she was gorgeous or anything, but she had definitely matured, both emotionally and physically, since graduation and it suited her. She turned to scan her bedroom and saw all the piles of clothes lying about and with a soft sigh flicked her wand. All of her clothes carefully packed themselves neatly into the suitcase she had open on her bed; with another flick of her wand, the few pairs of shoes she owned followed suit. With a satisfied nod of the head she walked into her flat's living room and opened the trunk sitting on the floor; a wave of the wand and all the books she had brought home flew into its mouth. At least she didn't need to bring all her books home, the amount required to teach seven years worth of students was enough to fill her flat tenfold; the majority of the books remained at school in both her classroom and her personal room within the castle.

At a quarter to eleven Hermione was completely packed and ready to head for Hogwarts. She looked at her trunk, suitcase, and small duffel bag that held her shoes with dismay. Every year she brought far too many items to school, but every year she couldn't bear to leave anything behind. A small smile crept across her lips as a silent spell escaped them, transforming each of the bulky items into pocket sized miniatures of their original. Hermione tucked them away into her purse before taking one last look around her flat. Sadness flooded her features and she wiped away a tear, desperately telling herself that this is what she wanted. One last look around and with a _pop_, she disapparated to Hogsmeade.

As per usual, there was a carriage pulled by Thestrals, which she could now see, waiting for her when she arrived. She heaved herself into the spacious carriage and grimaced at the sudden rocking motion as they pulled away from the platform. Up on the hill lay her home for the next nine months, Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It would take about twenty minutes for the carriage to reach the main entrance, so Hermione settled herself in and gazed at the awe inspiring scenery that flashed by her. Seven years she had been a student here, and had become a teacher three years earlier at the tender age of twenty. Many of the wizarding community spurned Headmistress McGonagall for appointing such a young witch to be the new Transfiguration teacher, however Hermione proved her worth that first year and afterwards the only complaints were from the higher-ups of the community who still felt that her parentage made her less than qualified for the position.

---------------------------------------

"I'm sure you remember where most everything is, Mr. Malfoy, but bear with me just the same." Professor McGonagall was showing the new professor around his former school. Draco strode next to the Headmistress, step for step, not intimidated in the least by her position of authority. She proceeded to show him the floors of the school, one by one as if he were a first year again. Despite the five years since he last attended Hogwarts, the layout was ingrained in his brain and he automatically jumped over the sinking step when they approached it without even thinking.

"Now the last two potions teachers both took up residences in the dungeons near the potions classroom. You have the option to continue to do so, or choose another section of the castle to stay in. Which would you prefer?"

Draco took a minute to consider before answering her. His eyes narrowed in concentration as he considered all the little niches within the expanse of the castle. On one hand he felt he should continue the tradition of the potions professor to be stationed within the dank and dreary dungeon, especially considering both of the previous potions teachers were former Slytherins, like himself. However, and a small smirk crept across his lips as he realized he'd come to this conclusion, he was here to break the chains of tradition that had held him for so long in their cold, unyielding grasp.

"Would you mind overly much if I explored my options, Headmistress McGonagall?"

Slightly taken aback, McGonagall had to fight to keep her stride steady. Was this truly the same arrogant, pure-blood sadist that attended this school not five years previous? A nervous smile appeared as she answered him, "Of course you may Mr. Malfoy. Though I feel I must inform you that should you choose to continue with your decision you shall be in close proximity with several of your old classmates, who are now of course, your esteemed colleagues. Those professors who see fit to live within the walls where they instruct all live in either the Hall of Perseverance, or the Hall of Joviality. I assure you that all housing accommodations are equal and that the students have no way of access to these halls."

Draco Malfoy tilted his head slightly at the mention of the professor's living quarters. He knew that several of his previous professors chose to live within the walls of Hogwarts, but he also knew that the vast majority of them had lived within their own flats or cottages just outside of Hogsmeade. The fact that he had never even heard of the Halls of Perseverance or Joviality was a slight sting to his ego, he thought he had uncovered the many secrets of the castle, but apparently there was more magic than he could have ever imagined ingrained within the very foundation of the castle. The Hall of Joviality left a sour taste in his mouth; Mr. Malfoy was not one to completely turn his back on who he was in the past, and who he was now. The Hall of Perseverance lent itself a certain ring in his ears. He was used to discipline beyond practicality and perseverance simply became a way of life for him, especially while his father had 'ruled' his young life. It was almost as if destiny had decided to plop a little nudge just behind his brain, but it was the incessant nudging that finally had him rolling his eyes and saying, "Thank you, Headmistress McGonagall. The Hall of Perseverance sounds lovely. Shall we proceed?"

Minerva let out a small breath of air she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Either way had a benefit, but she felt slightly more at ease that he would be within the confines of the castle. Sure, he had passed every rigorous test and screening the Aurors had placed on him, but that didn't wipe his slate clean. She was still hesitant about his taking up the position. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how it was looked upon, he was the best man for the job.

"Follow me."

Up the steps to the fourth floor, across the massive stone bridge and under the archway, and up to the fifth floor of the adjoining building that expanded Hogwarts by almost 60%, she paused about halfway down a corridor. She spun on her heel and faced the wall to her left before simply walking through. _"So it's a bit like the Platform at King's Cross; if you don't know it's there, you'd never try and look for it," _thought Draco, "_Works for me."_ With a shrug he followed Minerva through the wall, raising an eyebrow at the simple elegance within the hidden corridor. It was mapped out like a five star hotel would be if it were located within a thousand year old castle. There were several doors on either side of the corridor, plaques hung above each door knocker with the name of the professor who resided there gracefully engraved. As they treaded down the corridor, Draco read off the few names to himself, "_Neville Longbottom, no surprise there. Filius Flitwick, huh, didn't know he still taught here. Emmeline Vance, must be the new DADA professor."_

"And this will be your residence," Minerva's words broke through Draco's silent inspection. "Is there anything else I can do to help you become reacquainted with your former school with Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, thank you Headmistress. I think I can manage from here."

"Very well then. I suppose I'll see you just before the beginning of the Welcoming Feast Monday night." She turned with a billow of her robes and walked out of the Hall of Perseverance, almost grateful to be out of his presence. It wasn't that she still held him responsible for all the destruction and death that had occurred years before, but there was just something haunting about him that still gave her the creeps. Minerva McGonagall had to suppress a light shudder as she realized that Professors Longbottom, Malfoy, and Granger were all going to be residing in the same hall. She could only hope that they had matured enough over the years to set differences aside and let the past stay where it ought.

Once the Headmistress had walked through the hidden entrance back into the main castle, Draco turned toward his room. He knew the procedure; his wand was pulled from the pocket of his robes and the tip placed lightly on the brass plaque above the door knocker. "Draco Malfoy, Potions Professor. Absolution." The brass plaque glowed a brilliant blue, almost white and in the fading light the words "Draco Malfoy" were magically inscribed upon the metal. He grasped the ancient metal doorknob and twisted, surprisingly impressed by the smooth action. Taking a step into the room, he shut the door behind him and leaned upon the smooth wood and surveyed his new home for the next nine months, or perhaps longer if he so chose.

Directly in front of him was a quaint but cozy living room set up with a couch, loveseat, and two extremely comfortable looking overstuffed chairs. The coffee table was set not three feet from the hearth on the wall to his right where the fire burned cheerfully. Possibly the most impressive part of the living room were the floor to ceiling windows directly across from him. They were framed by curtains of a heavy material the color of water at twilight. The light did not blind him despite it being nearly noon, rather it filtered into the room and seemed to pleasantly dance upon the furniture. He noted the winding staircase that seemed to lead almost straight up at the center of the wall to his left. Dropping his cloak on the nearest overstuffed chair he made his way to the staircase and climbed up. When he reached the top, he was even more reluctantly impressed with his residence. The staircase led to a loft type of bedroom that was easily the size of his bedroom at the Manor. A four-poster canopy style king-sized bed that he was familiar with dominated the center of the bedroom flanked by two nightstands. Two more overstuffed chairs were placed nearer to the edge of the balcony overlooking the living room with a small table between them; a large armoire had a place along the right wall. There was a door to each side of the loft, to the left he found the washroom, the floor paved with dark marble, and to the right he found a cramped office with several bookshelves, a desk, and a chair. Draco was used to living sumptuously but this suited his new position and he felt a small twinge of attachment to the simple but elegant surroundings. A turn on his heel and he noted that his trunks lay open but unattended on the bed, just as he'd requested. A light sigh escaped his lips as he turned to the task of unpacking and settling in.

-------------------------------

As the carriage approached the castle, Hermione experienced a surge of joy; she was home. It had barely stopped before she bounded out and stood on the stairs that led to the Grand Entrance with an enormous smile plastered on her face. A minute later she walked up the steps and into the castle itself. She walked the halls on the way to the Hall of Perseverance with a quiet trot but stopped short on the bridge connecting the castles when she nearly ran headlong into Headmistress McGonagall.

"Hello, Headmistress."

"Oh, hello Hermione; I'm glad to see you're here again," a smile lighted her face, making her seem a few years younger than she usually exuded, "I've just shown Mr. Malfoy to his residence."

The smile on Hermione's face fell for a split second before she replaced it and laid a hand on Minerva's shoulder in a reassuring way. "Don't worry; I'm sure things will settle quickly."

"I hope so. Well, best leave you to unpack. I'll see you at the Welcoming Feast." She grasped Hermione's hand on her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze and tap before releasing it and walking back through to the main castle. Hermione's chocolate brown eyes followed her departing figure for a few seconds before squaring her shoulders and walking the remaining distance to the Hall of Perseverance. She didn't even pause to consider where Mr. Malfoy's new residence would be located; she was too ready to be back in her own cozy room. "Harmony," the word was softly spoken and followed by a delicate click as the lock on the door released. A pleasant congregation of earth tones greeted her eyes and the delicate scent of freesias assailed her nose. She nearly ran up the staircase to her bedroom in her haste to fling herself upon the soft down-filled mattress. A soft sigh of pleasure escaped her lips and her eyes closed, feeling herself nearly sinking into the soft warmth. Five blissful minutes later she sat up and pulled her miniature luggage out of her purse that she had carelessly tossed upon the floor; a soft tap of the wand and they resumed their original size and shape. She began unpacking, the anxiety of being colleagues with Draco Malfoy pushed far back in her mind.

* * *

Author's note: It's been a loooong while. I apologize. My life has been quite hectic in the last few years and a dear friend of mine reminded me that I should reacquaint myself with my work in order to grasp a better hold on my spiraling world. I appreciate those of you who have waited patiently for the next installment of this story, and if you're new--all the better!

Please Rate/Reveiw, it may inspire me ;-)


	4. First Impressions

**Disclaimer**: The persons, places, and things that have anything to do with HP-verse belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. They are not mine.

* * *

The Thin Line Between Love and Hate Blurs

Chapter 4: First Impressions

It was still early yet by the time Hermione had finished unpacking and the sun streaming through her windows was almost beckoning to her. She thought about getting a head start on her teaching plans for the semester, but then remembered she'd already taken care of that during the summer holidays. Rather than vegetate in her room, Hermione figured she'd take the rare opportunity to enjoy the grounds before the students flooded the castle. Grabbing her worn, dog-eared copy of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_ off one of the bookshelves she had in her bedroom, she walked down the stairs to her living room and out the door. She didn't stop until she had reached the small plot of grass between buildings. With a contented sigh she lowered herself to the ground and leaned up against one of the benches; she cracked open her book and settled in to read enjoying the warm sun beating down on her.

Around the same time, Draco had finished his unpacking and perusal of his room. He didn't want to sit around the room like he so often did at the Manor. _"Guess I can walk around a bit. It's not like I'll be overrun by the hoards of students..."_ His white dress shirt was unbuttoned at the top and the sleeves were rolled nearly to his elbows giving him a ruggedly handsome appearance. With his hands thrust into his pockets he roamed the castle. Draco's mouth formed a thin line as he passed the segment of wall where the Room of Requirement previously resided. There was a part of him that regretted his blind devotion to the Dark Lord; how could one child be so stupid? Then again, it was all he was raised to know; he wasn't 100% at fault. Either way that was all in the past he was here to make a fresh start. The castle was oddly quiet and brought very little comfort to Draco. He felt no homecoming upon entering the castle; in fact he felt he did not belong anywhere. There was no place for a wayward soul who had committed such crimes as he at a young age. Each time he passed a window the sun would reflect upon his pale blonde hair and warm him, when he reached the fourth floor he paused at a wide window that overlooked most of the grounds. The lake laid flat, not a ripple upon its dark surface. There, in the distance stood Hagrid's modest hut; an involuntary snarl emanated from his throat. He had never liked Hagrid, and probably never will, it was too ingrained in his psyche to dislike the half blooded animal. Directly beneath him though, a slight brunette sat reading a book.

It did not even occur to Draco that anybody else would be at the castle, though he should have realized that all the professors would be in residence or nearby by now. The figure looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't quite place her. The nose in a book stance instantly made him wary, was it Hermione Granger, the filthy mudblood? It couldn't be…Granger had a permanent poodle poof to her hair and there's no way she ever had a figure like that under all those stupid robes. His lip curled in dissatisfaction as he pictured the know-it-all who had forever plagued his years at Hogwarts and helped thwart everything he had attempted in the name of the Dark Lord. Might as well give her a little taste of the hell she'd be experiencing while he was employed here, if it really was her.

Before he had even emerged completely from the shadows of the walkways leading to the courtyard, he knew his assumption had been right. Hermione Granger lounged within thirty yards of him, completely unaware of his presence. He knew that McGonagall probably expected him to push aside the past and fall over himself to be as non-confrontational as possible. Ha—try again. Old habits die hard. "Now I know where that stench is coming from. Had to pollute the grounds with your mudbloodness already Granger? Couldn't wait until all the other little biddies helped muddle the stench?" He stepped into the light and leaned up against a stone column, contempt etched into his every feature. Her spine stiffened as she slowly lowered the book, chocolate brown eyes narrowed and lips pursed. She took in his nonchalant, yet slightly intimidating stance before speaking, "Did you just leave your mother's, Malfoy? I'm sure she can explain what the stench is, since she seems to always be smelling it."

He stiffened at the remark about his mother. Yes, she was an irritating, clingy, self-absorbed mother but she was still his mother. "Take that back." A hint of the past echoed through his words, he realized they were already bickering as if they were in third year again, almost pathetic, if he hadn't genuinely felt she deserved every bit of it. "Just because precious Potty won the war, you think you're so special. Get off your high horse."

"Malfoy, you're the one on the high horse. Do you need me to knock you off it again?" She snapped her book shut and rose to her feet. "In case you forgot, I pack a pretty mean right hook, want a reminder?" Every muscle in her body was tense; she couldn't believe that the past could not stay where it should. It had to follow her here, now.

His eyes flashed with anger. _"Stupid bitch," _he thought. Her fury was evident through her tone of voice as well as her body language, if he didn't think of her as a filthy mudblood he could have found her attractive. The thought flitted across his mind without registering. "Don't start with me, Granger. You don't have Potty and Weasel here to help you anymore."

"You're right. I don't need them. Where are your cronies? Oh that's right, in Azkaban. How'd you get off so easy, Malfoy? Bribe the Wizengamot with your money? You're disgusting. I can't believe they expect you to educate the next generation of witches and wizards, you couldn't even think for yourself when you were their age."

She was right, but damned if he would admit that, even to himself. "Go off yourself, Granger. Stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours. Wouldn't want that smell near me anyway."

"Fine!" Hermione strode past him and back into the castle, nearly colliding shoulder to shoulder with him. In her wake, Draco noticed a strawberry scent.

She didn't bother leaving her room at all Sunday; it was now Monday, September 1st. She had had the house elves bring her meals in her room as she paced and took her frustrations out by writing in her diary. For some crazy reason, Hermione had expected the two of them to at least be decent towards each other, if not cordial. It was too bad that his upbringing was so well ingrained in him that he couldn't even be accepting of his colleague and former year-mate. The book she had pulled from the bookshelf to help her relax, _Minds with Meditation_, lay forgotten on the coffee table of her sitting area. Her hands were curled around a warm mug of tea as she stared into the flames of the gently crackling fire. His rejection surprisingly stung, though she kept reminding herself she shouldn't have expected any different. "Stupid pureblooded, arrogant, arsehole," she muttered. Another dejected sigh escaped her lips as she took a sip of her tea and glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. "Blimey!"

The clock read ten of 6:00; she was supposed to be in the Great Hall already, prepared to welcome the students back to another year of education. With a clatter she set her mug on the table, grabbed her cloak and hat and rushed out of the room, pulling her arms through the sleeves as she ran. Draco Malfoy was exiting his room at the exact same moment. Poor Hermione was in such a rush that she ran directly into him, throwing them both off balance. His arm shot out and kept her from falling flat on her face but as soon as she regained her balance he withdrew his hand as if he had been stung. A look of curiousness crossed his features and she noted it, "What? Did you expect your hand to burn or something from touching someone you deem unclean? Sorry to spoil your fun." Without another backwards glance she took off down the hall.

"_Oh bollocks. He lives in the apartment across from him. Damnit!"_ she thought as she walked quickly down the many staircases to the Great Hall. There was no escaping him now. It made things that much more complicated. She reached her destination without any other interruptions and quickly took her seat between Professors Flitwick and Longbottom, plaiting her hair over her left shoulder in an attempt to make herself presentable. Malfoy strolled into the room a few minutes later and took his place at the end of the table, not even glancing in her direction. Headmistress McGonagall entered with the Sorting Hat in her hands and placed it on the lonely stool set in the center of the raised dais in front of the professors. With a nod to Hermione she took her seat in the center of the table. Hermione rose, feeling eyes boring into her back, as she made her way around the table, down the room, and into the hall to greet the new students. The older students arrived a mere two minutes after she had walked into the entrance hall and shuffled around her into the Great Hall, a few waving and greeting her warmly. She smiled in response and motioned for them to get a move on. A few minutes later and the entrance hall was emptied of students; Hermione heard Hagrid's booming voice just on the other side of the large double doors. He banged open the doors and glanced up at Hermione sheepishly, herding several dozen children with wide eyes through.

"I'll take them from here, Hagrid." Her eyes danced across the newest class of students to enter Hogwarts with a bit of nostalgia as she remembered her first experience at the castle. Oh, what a know-it-all she had been back then, piping up random and insignificant little facts as they walked down the corridors in an attempt to show off her knowledge. She was extremely lucky to have been paired with Harry and Ron on the train, without them, she doubted she would have had any true friends within the stone walls. A small smile crept across her lips as she looked down on the students huddled at the base of the staircase, "Well, come along then!" She turned and strode towards the Great Hall, glancing back once to be sure that the students followed her. When they entered the Great Hall a dull roar filled her ears as the older students whispered and caught up with one another, eyeing the new students somewhat warily.

A hush fell over the crowd as she stepped up to the dais and grasped a tightly rolled parchment. "Welcome students. I am Professor Granger," at this several of the newer students gasped and elbowed one another, whispering. It seems that her involvement in the downfall of Lord Voldemort with Harry was still common knowledge, then again she expected that, and would for the rest of her life, it was a huge part of wizarding history now. The quiet whisperings around the Great Hall were interrupted as one of the small tears upon the Sorting Hat widened and words erupted from its depths:

The beginning of the year again,  
I sit and ponder, thinking,  
Who am I to judge these men?  
These men of magic making.

Yet the Founders created me  
And here I sit  
Forced to separate and see  
Where exactly do you fit?

Be you of house of Raven  
Where wit and mind are engendered,  
Or Hufflepuff, whose loyalty and  
Trust is oft remembered.

What of Gryffindor?  
Courageous and true they stand,  
Next to Slytherins, cunning  
And sly is their brand.

I must divide and hope that past  
Beliefs will not repeat.  
Remember the union that happened fast.  
You stood as one against defeat.

"Work together, help each other,  
Banish thoughts of laying blame;  
Though your banners may be diff'rent,  
Deep inside you're much the same." [1]

"But I digress, and now too long  
I've held you in suspense,  
So step right up! It's time now for  
The sorting to commence!" [2]

As the last word rung out across the now quiet hall, Hermione opened the parchment and began reciting names beginning with, "Adams, Hilary" and ending with, "Yost, Connor". Each time a student was sorted, his or her House would erupt in massive cheering to be quieted when the next name rung out. After Yost, Connor was sorted (Hufflepuff), Hermione rolled the parchment back up, grasped the Sorting Hat and took both to the little room just off the dais before returning to her seat. McGonagall rose from her seat and addressed the students, "Welcome to another great year here at Hogwarts. I hope that everyone's summer holiday was relaxing and that you've all arrived with minds ready for learning. Just a few announcements before the feast begins: first of all I'd like to welcome a new professor. Draco Malfoy was graciously accepted the position of Potions professor upon the retirement of Professor Slughorn." Draco rose out of his seat briefly, as if the entire student body didn't already know who he was. "Furthermore," McGonagall continued, "I am to remind you all that the rules have not changed. There will be no spell casting in the corridors between classes, uniforms will be worn correctly, and a list of all prohibited items is posted outside of Filch's office. Announcements will be posted regularly in each of your Common Rooms, please be sure you're aware of them. Without further ado, Welcome!" She waved her wand once and the tables immediately filled with delicious, mouth-watering food.

The feast passed without event as the students caught up with one another and welcomed new additions to their Houses. The professors likewise caught up; Hermione noted that Draco hardly ever contributed to conversation, content to simply eat and look around as if surveying his surroundings. Unfortunately, it was at one of these times when she was gazing intently at him, when he looked her way and crooked an eyebrow upwards. She turned quickly away from him, almost blushing and answered Neville's latest question, "Of course I'm sure that if you presented your inquiry to McGonagall she would gladly add another greenhouse!" She resisted the urge to look at him again during the feast and almost sighed with relief as McGonagall announced the ending of it, that the prefects should now direct their houses to their common rooms. Once the room cleared of students McGonagall addressed the professors, announcing a staff meeting Saturday afternoon. Each professor in turn rose from their seat, said goodnight and made their way back to their respective rooms or residences off the Grounds.

Hermione walked with Neville and Filius back to their hall, waving them a cheerful goodnight as they entered their rooms. She was almost to her room when she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Draco making his way to his own room. She paused, her hand on the doorknob. "Goodnight, Malfoy."

"Goodnight, Granger," he gruffly replied. She opened her door, but when she turned to shut it she saw Draco still standing in the hallway, that same peculiar look on his face as she shut the door.

"_What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Draco thought to himself as he opened his door and strode in. "_Am I really being cordial with that mudblood? Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Might as well make this as easy as possible…right?"_ The two sides of his mind were warring with one another as he poured himself a libation of Firewhiskey and took a sip. On one hand, he had been raised to think of people like Granger as lower on the social chain than he was and deserved to be looked down upon; on the other they were colleagues now and would have to work very closely together in some instances, why make it harder than it already was? He knew this would not be settled tonight so instead of contemplating the near impossible he finished off his Firewhiskey and went upstairs to undress for bed.

"This will be an interesting year…" Hermione mumbled to herself as she got ready for bed. There was no doubt in her mind that tonight, Malfoy had not looked at her with contempt, but neither did he look at her as if she were a human being. What it entailed for the year, she didn't know, but she wasn't going to argue she'd take what she could to make this transition as easy as possible. Crookshanks was already curled up at the foot of her bed, but Hermione couldn't crawl into bed just yet. She pulled out a piece of parchment, inkwell, and quill and began a letter.

_Dear Ginny,  
__What an eventful year already, and it's barely begun. I know Harry already told you about Malfoy. I'm at a loss for words. The other day we crossed each other for the first time since the end of the war and it was like we were back in third year again, yelling petty insults at one another. Then tonight during the feast, he wasn't the rude, arrogant, arsehole he usually is. It was so odd, Gin! I don't get him.  
__So I finally agreed to go out on that date with your brother. He seemed so excited, I almost felt bad for not agreeing sooner. I hope it's the right thing to do, I don't want to get his hopes up. You're so lucky to have Harry! Which reminds me? How's James doing? Getting big I hope. Send me pictures as soon as you can, ok? I miss you all. Hope to see you soon.  
__Lots of love,  
__Hermione Granger_

She sealed the letter and placed it atop the small pile of books she had laid ready for tomorrow's classes so she could remember to send it in the morning. A small smile crossed her lips as she finally felt exhaustion creep up on her and she nearly dove beneath the soft, warm covers on her bed and let sleep take her.

* * *

[1] Taken from **Laura H **and her Sorting Hat song submitted to The Leaky Cauldron's Sorting Hat contest.  
[2] Taken from **Willow Knox** and her Sorting Hat song submitted to The Leaky Cauldron's Sorting Hat contest.  
-both can be found by searching Google for "leaky cauldron sorting hat songs" [it won't let me post the url]

**Author's Note: **Yes, it was the first time where Hermione and Draco meet. Was it what you expected? What do _you_ think will happen next? Rate/Review, let me know!


End file.
